Alfonso Across The 5th Dimension
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Ah yes... the 5th dimension... is it real? Some would say. To others? It's nothing but a myth. However on one fine day, one alligator may soon go on a journey to another world that was never supposed to happen, and in the end, never REALLY happened to him...


Sitting on his plain white bed with sunshine from his broken window overflowing onto it, Alfonso turned the page of his brand new Bagel Boy issue. He loved the smell of the pages, the bright colors that were splashed onto the page, and the feeling of reading word balloon after word balloon. All of this always made him grin! He adored the series for it's short yet smartly planned out plot lines, it's wacky humor, and it's ingenious balance of action, adventure, and friendship. Alfonso had been paying close attention to these details, for he had been writing his own comic book known as "Alfonso Bonzo!" (Name still in progress) His first issue would be entitled: "Alfonso Bonzo: The Tragic Origin Story In The 5th Dimension!" Ah yes, the 5th dimension… such a fabled thing. No one can prove it exists because, well, no one's been there. People have their theories that once you go into the 5th dimension, when you come back out, you have no memory of going in there to begin with. So people have suspected that many have gone to the dimension, but have forgotten all time spent in there. Oh well. It's not like it's going to happen to anyone in this story anyway. During the whole explanation of the 5th dimension, Alfonso had just finished his new issue of Bagel Boy. "At last!" he cried. "It took me from issue #1 to issue #230, but I have finally have what I need to finish my comic!" It had been his dream to write this book, and with Harry's new ordinance in action, he felt inspired to do so. He rushed over to his nearby desk, pencil in hand, and grabbed his almost finished comic book. "And Alfonso Bonzo forgot da whole situation with the 5th dimension!" he said out loud as he wrote it into the comic. "The end!" He raised his newly finished comic over his head in pride! "Ima gonna show dis to EVERYONE!" He burst out his front door and sprinted all the way over to the first person he saw. That person was Del. He was busy sweeping up some broken brick off the ground. "DEEEEL!" Alfonso shouted, dashing right towards Del. "Oh no…" Del groaned, clutching his broom harder in anger. "Hey Del! Stills cleaning up da town for some reason? That's thoughtful!" Alfonso said with a grin. Del growled. "Anyways, check out this awesome new story I wroted!" Alfonso handed Del the Alfonso Bonzo comic book. Del put aside his broom and flipped through it. "Ah… mm-hmm… oh that's… nice…" Del grumbled, not so amused. "Yeah, I don't like fanfiction." Alfonso got a shocked look on his face. "But… but dis isn't fan fiction!" Alfonso corrected. "It's an inspirational story, with idea's takens from Bagel Boy comics!" "No Alfonso, if you make yourself a character in the story, you're technically making a fanfiction!" Del snorted. "Trust me, no one would want to read a fanfiction about animals in villages with superheros." Del picked up his broom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some brick to clean up." Del continued his pattern of fast paced brush strokes. He mumbled something to himself as he picked up the speed. Alfonso began to walk the other direction away from Del. "Well ok, see you laters!" he said. Del picked up a broken brick from the ground, sighed, and tossed it aside. The brick flung into a tree. The tree exploded.

The wind was now blowing on his face, but since it was such a nice sunny day out, the wind hardly made him chilly. He then spotted good ol' mayor Harry going about his day. He wasn trying to plant a tree around his sleeping bag so that rain would bother him no more. The tree was only a sapling for now, with its tiny trunk and only 4 tiny leaves sticking out of the ground. "Hey Harry!" Alfonso said walking up to Harry. "Checks out ma new comic book I wrote!" "Wow! Really? I love comic books!" Harry said as he turned around and grinned. He snatched it up quickly. "Ah shoot." His everlasting grin faded into an annoyed frown. "I've forgotten my reading glasses! Hold on, they're at town hall. Let me just go and nab ém and come right back." Harry quickly dashed over to town hall. "I can await." Alfonso said as he flipped through the pages of his new comic. Flipping it gave Alfonso satisfaction. He leaned against a nearby lemon tree and began to flip through the book again. But suddenly, Alfonso felt his back absorbing into the bark of the tree. It felt like he was slowly sinking into the tree. He turned around to look but he couldn't, because he was in fact slowly sinking into the tree! "Wha- what's a goin on!?" He shouted in confusion. He dropped his Alfonso Bonzo comic in shock. He tried with all his might to push himself back up, so he stuck his hands behind him so he could push off the tree, but unfortunately his hands got stuck inside the absorbing tree trunk. "Oh no no no no!" Alfonso cried. "AUGH! Someone help me!" He struggled to remove his hand from the ever quick sinking vortex he was trapped in. His body had been completely stuck inside the vortex. He tried to squirm his way out, but it felt like his whole body had been tied down with ropes, tightly! Only his head remained. "Oh god! What would Alfonso Bonzo do!? I knows! He'd use his 'get out of vortex immediately powers!' Lemme try!" Alfonso tried to use that particular set of skills, but alas, struggling just made him sink faster! "IS THIS THE END OF ALFONSO BONZO!?" His head was now seeping into the tree's vortex. "TOON IN NEXT WEEK FOR TH-bluuurp bluururuurp" His whole head had gone into the tree. And as if nothing happened, the environment around the tree continued its regular schedule. Alfonso had been defeated, and no one knew it!

Alfonso woke up lying on the ground. Or at least, some KIND of ground. The ground he was on was all purple and cracked, but it wasn't hard. It was softer than usual ground. Alfonso looked around, wide eyed and mouth dropped. He was no longer in Leafton. The sky was no longer blue, but a super dark purple shade with lime green lines everywhere. There was absolutely nothing anywhere on the ground or in the sky. Alfonso, sitting up from the ground, said the only logical thing that was needed to be said then and there. "What am I doing?" Alfonso got up from the ground. Thousands of questions bombarded his mind. "Am I… Am I in New Jersey?" Looking around for any sign of life, all he could see was the vast horizon and absolutely nothing else. Not only that, but there was not a _single_ sound coming from anywhere. Only when Alfonso stepped, talked or made other noises were there sound. But besides that, Alfonso felt like he was in a sandbox creation game… with no tools! "Well this sucks, I guess." he moaned to himself. "I shoulda brought me's a comic book if i'd known I was gonna be stucks here for… waita minute… how longs am I here for again? Wait. Where even am I?" Alfonso tried to think of the possible places he could be located at. "Well I felled into that tree," Alfonso began to ponder to himself as he started walking around. "So I must be… INSIDE da tree… huh. I'd thought it would have more tree bark an stuff in it." Alfonso walked around the inside of the tree. "I wonder if they has a low priced gift shop round here…" But no, there was nothing anywhere to be seen. But as Alfonso walked on, he saw something in the distance. "Well hold da phone for a secs. I thinks I see somethin." Alfonso began running towards the object. He saw that it was roundish and grey, but anything could be roundish and grey. A table, a fan, a round bowl with grey paint in it. Alfonso walked forward a bit but stopped. He thought if it was a trap or not. "Could it be?" he asked himself. He took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. A grand total of 12 steps toward the mysterious object. Only 30 more steps to go. Alfonso groaned. "Great. Nows I'm too tired to walk 30 more steps. I'll justa rest for a minute. So he did. But in a matter of seconds, he had fallen asleep.

Alfonso awoke on his white bed in his own house. He looked out of his broken window. It was unfortunately not sunny out. He sat up. "Oh. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. "Wait! How much of it was a dream!? Did I ever complete my Alfonso Bonzo comic book!? Did I even start it!? Does Bagel Boy even exist!? Do we even have a mayor Harry!? DOES LEAFTON EVEN EXIST!?" Alfonso was panicking! He breathed heavily, then looked at his desk across the room. On it was none other than his brand new finished comic "Alfonso Bonzo: The Tragic Origin Story In The 5th Dimension!" "Well whats I doing sleeping? I shoulds be outside showin everyone this comic!" He snatched up the comic and ran out his door. Outside was very dark, but he knew it was morning because he saw that the clouds had only covered the sun. But they had _REALLY_ covered the sun. Suddenly, Alfonso spotted a group of things walking toward him. It was none other than Harry and the rest of the entire village! But they looked very different. Alfonso couldn't tell if it was just the lighting from the darkness, but he could of swore everyone looked like they had no color, and that they were just black and white. "Hey guys! Good thing you're all heres at da same time!" Alfonso said, raising his comic up high so everyone could try and see it, even in the dark lighting. "Now don't shove, everyone'll gets a turn… wait… what's with your eye color guys?" Harry, along with all the other villager's eyes, had turned to a bright glowing white color. "What do we have here?" Harry snickered, grabbing the comic from Alfonso's hand. "Alfonso Bonzo eh? Trying to write a comic book to make yourself feel better about the fact that you will NEVER be as cool as you imagine you'd be?" The whole village laughed. "Well I… what?" Alfonso was confused. "Look, we all know you're the biggest loser in this town Alfonso." Harry said, the crowd still laughing along. "So you try to make everyone believe you're as cool as a superhero. But you and me both know…" Harry held up the comic. "...You're not!" He tore the comic in two. "NOOOOOO!" Alfonso screamed in terror as his comic, now in two, fell to the ground. The entire village with their white eyes and dark shaded body's laughed harder at Alfonso's misfortunes. "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!" Alfonso shouted as he began to cry. "YOU'RE JUST… CLONES OR SOMETHIN!" The laughing got louder and louder. Alfonso got sadder and sadder, until Harry said "Lights out, Al pal…" as he then socked Alfonso right in the face.

Startled, Alfonso jolted up from the soft cracked purple ground. The ground being so soft must of put Alfonso to sleep, making him have a horrific nightmare. He looked around. 30 steps in front of him, he saw that object. He quickly got up and ran towards it. When he got to it, he saw it was none other than your average boulder. He had seen many of these in Leafton. Seeing it made him feel homesick. "I WANNA GO HOME!" he screamed as he pounded the rock with his hands. It shattered and out came an ore, just like back in Leafton. But this was no ore Alfonso had seen before. It was a bright purple ore. It wasn't an amethyst. The purple was all glowing like and all around it was purple fog circling around it. There were parts on the ore that were dark black for some reason. It looked strange, but Alfonso was brave enough to pick it up. It shined bright in his hands. "I… I just want to go home… i've had enough..." he whimpered, holding the ore. Suddenly, the ore shined brightly, and shot a ray of light at the purple ground. A massive purple vortex hole opened. "OHHHH NOOOO!" Alfonso cried as he was sucked into the fast spinning purple vortex along with the ore. He sighed. "Some days are not for gettin out of bed, am I right?" THAT'S ALFONSO! :)

Alfonso popped out of the lemon tree that he'd been sucked into. He had a blank look on his face. He stared right at his Alfonso Bonzo comic that was on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it. "I'm back!" Harry called with reading glasses in hand. "Oh! Oh great!" Alfonso said, looking up at Harry. "Sorry you had to wait so long." Harry said, shrugging. "Nah nah. I just waited here the whole time." Alfonso said as he handed the comic over to Harry. But then he hesitated. "Will… will you promise not to laugh or tear it up if you don't like it?" Alfonso asked. Harry stared at Alfonso funny. "Where would you get an idea like that Alfonso?" Harry chuckled. "Of course not! We're friends!" "Well okay then!" Alfonso smiled, giving the comic to Harry. "I'm pretty excited to read this." Harry said with a smile. Alfonso smiled back, knowing that a true friend wouldn't judge you on your work. And Alfonso forgot the whole situation with the 5th dimension.

It is August 15, there are 8 chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
